Rumores y camarines
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Bella cree fervientemente en los rumores que corren de Edward, por lo que cada vez que él intenta invitarla a salir, ella lo rechaza fríamente. ¿Qué pasa cuando ella le tenga que devolver su chaqueta en los camerinos, encontrándose con un caliente y sudoroso Edward? One Shot. Todos humanos. Lemons.


**Declaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es producto de mi pervertida y traviesa imaginación. **

**Summary: **Bella cree fervientemente en los rumores que corren de Edward, por lo que cada vez que él intenta invitarla a salir, ella lo rechaza fríamente. ¿Qué pasa cuando ella le tenga que devolver su chaqueta en los camerinos, encontrándose con un caliente y sudoroso Edward? One Shot. Todos humanos. Lemons.

**.**

**Rumores y camarines**

_"Los rumores no hacen daño, lo hace quienes los creen y actúan en consecuencia._

_Anónimo__."_

**.**

El día estaba totalmente nublado, como todos los días en Forks, pero una suave llovizna caía sobre el parabrisas del auto. Mi día estaba totalmente radiante, cálido y frío, por lo que me veía inhalando con ansiedad el aroma de los bosques y sonriendo cuando un poco de agua entraba por la ventana, levemente abierta. No había nada mejor que el frío para mí, después de haber vivido un tiempo en Chicago, con mis padres y mi hermano mayor, Emmett, no había nada mejor que un poco de frío y lluvia en mi vida.

Charlie y Renné nos habían dado para elegir 3 ciudades, en las cuales las 3 habían llamado a nuestro padre y sólo en una a Renné.  
Charlie Swan era el Comisionado Nacional en Chicago, por lo que habían pedido su traslado en Phoenix, Nueva York y la lluviosa Forks. Y Renné era enfermera en el Hospital de Chicago, pero había pedido transferencia a Forks. Ellos no sabían a qué ciudad ir, ninguno quería ir a la Gran Manzana, diciendo que no estaban preparados para ir a NY, por lo que habían decidido plantearme las opciones a nosotros. Ellos habían tenido la suficiente confianza al dejar que nosotros decidiéramos, diciendo que cualquier lugar sería perfecto estando todos juntos. Emmett decía que ya no quería más sol y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo, ya estaba aburrida de grandes ciudades, por lo que le explicamos la idea a Charlie y Renné de irnos a un pequeño pueblo y ellos lo aceptaron.

―Cierra un poco la ventana, llegarás totalmente empapada al instituto, fresita. ―se carcajeó Emmett y yo rodé los ojos, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de parecer una fresa frente a los demás, tenía la suficiente autoestima y confianza en mí misma como para evitar sonrojarme frente a los demás por cualquier cosa.

―Cállate, oso, necesito respirar aire puro cuando estoy contigo. ―murmuré y él se carcajeó.

―Aun así me amas, osita. ―rodé los ojos y le subí a la música, provocando que mi hermano riera, acelerando el Jeep.

Llegamos 15 minutos antes que el timbre sonara y ya sabía porque Emmett estaba tan ansioso por llegar, hoy cumplían 2 meses de noviazgo junto a Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas desde que llegué a Forks.

― ¡Felices dos meses, bebé! ―chilló él, alzando a mi amiga en brazos para luego besarla apasionadamente. Hice una mueca de asco al cerrar la puerta, acercándome a ellos para quitarle las llaves a mi hermano.

―Esto es totalmente asqueroso. ―murmuré, quitándole las llaves y presionando la alarma. Sentí la risa de mi otra mejor amiga y sonreí, guardando las llaves en mi bolsillo. Emmett tendría que irse a casa con su novia.

―Estoy de acuerdo, es asqueroso ver a tu hermana besándose con tu mejor amigo. ―chilló Alice y yo me carcajeé, abrazándola.

―Cariño, eso es lo que yo siento cuando tú te besas con mi mejor amigo frente a todos. ―ella rodó los ojos y volvió a abrazarme.

―Es Jasper quien me besa, Bells, es a él a quien tienes que retar. ―susurró y reímos.

― ¿Cómo es que yo soy el culpable de besarte, duendecillo? ―interrumpió mi mejor amigo, y su novio, y todos reímos.

― ¡Jazzy! ―chilló ella y se tiró a sus brazos, besándolo reiteradamente en los labios. Jasper Withlock era mi mejor amigo prácticamente desde el primer día de clases. Él era un año mayor que Alice y yo, por lo que iba con Rose y Emmett en último año.

―Hola, fresita. ―sonrió él y yo rodé los ojos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Nos habíamos visto ayer, con todas esas mierdas de mejores amigos y pasar tiempo juntos. Él era como mi otro hermano, sólo que no era tan celoso como Emmett pero igual de protector que él.

― ¿Qué hay, vaquero? ―él se sonrojó y lo dejó pasar. Sólo nosotros dos sabíamos eso, junto con Alice y Riley, era imposible que le guardáramos un secreto a ella, pero nadie más del grupo lo sabía. Jasper se había emborrachado hace unos 3 meses, cuando salimos ambos junto a Riley, nuestro otro mejor amigo, y fuimos a Portland. Fuimos a un bar y era noche de vaqueros, por lo que tomando tequila como locos, los tres terminamos completamente borrachos y a Jasper no se le ocurrió otra cosa que montar salvajemente el toro del bar, quitándose la camiseta y colocándose el sobrero de vaquero de un fortachón que estaba ahí. Cuando comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, decidimos con Riley que lo mejor era irnos a la casa de mi tía Heidi, osino Jasper se arrepentiría al día siguiente si se enterara. Todo por querer pasar una noche en calidad de mejores amigos. Y una mierda, el alcohol no era bueno en nosotros juntos.

Iba a volver a hablar, cuando sentí una suave y aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

―Hola, nena. ―traté de evitar los temblores que eso provocó en mi cuerpo, pero me fue casi imposible. Me era inevitable controlar las sensaciones que él provocaba en mí y yo sólo deseaba que él no se fijara en el control que tenía sobre mi cuerpo y corazón.

―No me digas _nena, _Cullen. Lo odio. ―fruncí mis cejas al girarme y verlo tan cerca de mí. Contuve un segundo el aliento y retrocedí un poco, quedándome junto a los brazos de Jasper.

―Lo siento, Bella. ―sonrió y yo rodé los ojos. Él sabía que yo no caía como las demás con esa sonrisa, pero eso no quería decir que no me derritiera cuando sólo la dirigía hacia mí―. ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde? ―Edward Cullen. Lo único que _empañaba _mi felicidad al llegar al instituto. Él es el guapo mariscal de campo de los Lobos de Forks y uno de los chicos más "populares" del instituto. Lo típico, toda esa mierda del chico popular mujeriego. Edward venía insistiendo en salir conmigo desde que había llegado a Forks, hace unos 6 meses atrás. Era increíble el como no se aburría al intentar conseguir una cita todos los días, yo personalmente nunca me aburría de verlo como intentaba convencerme de que los rumores no eran verdad y que yo no era una chica cualquiera para él. Cliché.

―Edward. ―susurré y él sonrió suavemente, pensé que lo mejor sería decirle que sí y acabar con toda esta mierda, pero cuando vi al grupito de rubias que venían directo hacia él, mi corazón se congeló―. Esta es la millonésima vez que me lo pides y es la millonésima vez que te rechazaré.

―Bella, por favor. Tienes que saber que son sólo rumores, yo no soy un mujeriego como tú crees, por favor, escúchame. ―susurró y yo negué con la cabeza. Noté como el primer timbre sonaba, avisando que sólo faltaban 5 minutos para entrar. Por lo que suspiré cuando mis amigos y mi hermano comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada.

―Lo siento, Edward, para la próxima será. ―estaba intentando con todo mi corazón que él no fuera para mí sólo un mujeriego más, en Chicago había conocido a muchos de ellos, siendo que era los amigos de Emmett, por lo que estaba bastante relacionada con ellos y ya no quería más. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que él no lo fuera.

Tenía que admitir que la primera vez que lo vi lo encontré guapísimo, pero en el momento en que vi como Tanya había llegado y se había sentado en sus piernas, interrumpiendo la conversación en grupo que teníamos, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, mi actitud hacia él cambió rotundamente y no hubo marcha atrás. Él no respondió el beso, pero tampoco hizo mucho, sino que simplemente la sacó de su regazo, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

En un comienzo había estado completamente confundida, yo había creído que él era todo un caballero y para nada arrogante, ya que toda la mañana había estado ayudándome y todo eso, pero cuando Alice y Rose, su hermana y prima, respectivamente, me explicaron que él era el mariscal de campo y que Tanya era su novia desde hace un mes, había unido los puzles en mi cabeza y lo había asumido. Era un mujeriego. Alice insistía en que él no lo era, sino que Tanya era la chica más fácil de todo el pueblo de Forks y que le había insistido tanto a Edward por que fueran novios en el verano, que él se terminó aburriendo y cedió. En palabras de Rose, él había dicho que nunca era malo darle una oportunidad a alguien.

Y yo no lo hacía, por más que él me rogara, yo no le daba la oportunidad. Soy una perra.

Él había comenzado con decirme que quería ser mi amigo, tratando de ganarse mi confianza y lo dejé, no perdía nada con ser su amiga, por lo que me divertía con él y todo, pero después comenzó a decirme que no quería ser sólo mi amigo, sino que quería salir conmigo, poder tomar mi mano cada vez que quisiera o abrazarme de una manera distinta, por lo que lo rechacé, diciendo que él tenía novia. Edward insistía en que él había cortado con Tanya desde el primer día en que me vio, pero era difícil de creer cuando la rubia teñida se tiraba a sus brazos cada vez que nos veía juntos, por lo que finalmente había decidido apartarme de él y Edward me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí. Había sentido como mi corazón se hinchaba al escucharle decir eso, pero sólo bastó un segundo para darme cuenta de que no era real. Y no faltó ni un segundo para sentir como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, congelándose por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Alice sospechaba que quería a su hermano, al igual que Rose, pero él único que lo sabía era Jasper y Emmett, y tenían prohibido decir algo a otra persona, estaba segura de que mis mejores amigas harían algo si se enteraban de una vez de mis sentimientos. Jasper lo había intentado reiteradas veces, pero cuando él veía que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas no insistía más.

Era difícil de creer en otra cosa cuando cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos habían chicas diciendo que habían tenido un encuentro fogoso con Edward en el armario del conserje, en el laboratorio de química, en el estacionamiento, en el bosque, en el baño de los profesores o en el baño de chicas. ¿Cómo no creer todo eso, si cada cinco minutos me encontraba con una chica distinta detallando cada encuentro o paso que habían hecho hace una hora atrás? Era complicado hasta la mierda cuando todos llenaban de porquería tu cabeza con eso.

Sonreí un poco y pasé por al lado de su cuerpo, viendo como Tanya me asesinaba con la mirada.

―Zorra. ―susurró y yo me carcajeé.

―Perra. ―le devolví y sus amigas me sonrieron. Ellas no tenían la culpa de que Tazorra fuera una víbora. Ella chilló un poco antes de tirarse a los brazos de Edward y yo caminé mucho más rápido hacia mi clase de Idiomas.

Sonreí hacia el Sr. Herrera, nuestro maestro de español, y él asintió dejándome entrar. Me senté rápidamente junto a mi compañero y le sonreí abiertamente, besando su mejilla.

―Hola, bebé. ―susurró y yo reí.

―Hola, bombón. ―Riley se rio suavemente, antes de abrazarme fuertemente. Él era otro de mis mejores amigos, pero era totalmente imposible. Riley era el sueño de todas aquí, junto con Edward Cullen, Demetri Vulturi, Emmett Swan y Jasper Withlock, incluyendo a James O'Donnell, era increíble y asqueroso todas las cosas que escuchabas sobre ellos, las chicas no tenían respeto por mi cuando hablaban de mis mejores amigos y mi hermano. Ellas eran unas perras.

―Te eché de menos el sábado, Bells- ―susurró, cuando el profesor comenzó a pasar la lista.

―Yo también, pero había prometido pasar tiempo con Jazz, Ri. ―respondí y él suspiró. El sábado Riley había hecho una pequeña fiesta privada en su casa-mansión, la cual estaba a unos metros de la mía, y yo no había podido ir debido a que le había jurado a Jasper que iríamos al cine. Él quería saber que podía hacer para cuando estuviera de aniversario con Alice en dos semanas más y yo como su mejor amiga, tenía que ayudarle. Los chicos habían asistido, incluso Alice, que había insistido en que nosotros necesitábamos colocarnos al día. Como si no nos viéramos todos los días, pero era verdad. La semana pasada había sido una real mierda― ¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy en la tarde? ―él asintió y yo suspiré. Estábamos recién a mitad de semana y no lo había visto desde el viernes pasado en la noche. Que él fuera en último año no era muy conveniente, siendo que sólo compartíamos dos clases en la semana.

―Tú sabes, Bella, esto de ser el capitán de fútbol. ―odiaba que él fuera el capitán, pero era increíble las ventajas que tenía. Mi hermano, Jasper y Riley estaban en el equipo, junto con Edward. Mi hermano era _fullback_, quien estaba a cargo de bloquear a los demás jugadores, dejando que el QB no recibiera los golpes. Riley y Jasper eran los corredores, eran quienes recibían los pases del mariscal para hacer los touchdown. El mariscal de campo era Edward, era quien recibía toda la presión. Había crecido sabiendo sobre esto, amaba el futbol, algo poco femenino, pero que me daba igual. Mis amigos sabían como era yo, y de poco femenina no tenía nada. El tener como mamá a Renné hacia que mi guardarropa sólo durara unos meses, y mas ahora que tenía a las chicas. Era todo menos marimacha.

― ¿Vamos al cine después de la practica? ―susurré y él asintió.

―Te pasaré a recoger a las 7 a tu casa, la practica termina a las 5. ―asentí y ambos sonreímos, volviendo nuestra atención hacia la clase. Tenia que pasar español, o sino Renné me mataría.

Caminamos juntos hacia mi próxima clase, la cual era trigonometría, pero Riley tenía que irse a literatura, por lo que me dejó rápidamente en mi salón y se fue corriendo. Sonreí al sentarme en mi asiento y mi compañera llegó radiante y suspirando.

― ¿Será que estás enamorada que suspiras tanto, Rosie? ―la molesté y ella me pegó en el brazo, sonriendo abiertamente―. El amor te vuelve tonta, osita.

―Tú también eres su osita, Bella. ―susurró y ambas reímos. El profesor Sanders nos recordó que teníamos el examen la próxima semana y que estudiáramos bastante, ya que iba a estar dificilísimo. Junto con Rose refunfuñamos cuando terminó la clase, ambas éramos excelentes alumnas, pero en trigonometría y español, ambas éramos una mierda. Suerte que teníamos a Jasper y a Emmett, quienes respectivamente nos ayudaban con ambas materias.

―Sanders si que sabe como joderme el día, ―susurré y ella asintió― sólo espero que Jazz no esté ocupado este fin de semana con los partidos, o sino me irá como la mierda en el examen.

―Ojalá que Emmett también esté libre, tendremos que hablar con Riley para averiguar esto. ―asentí y salté del susto cuando escuché su voz.

― ¿Qué tienen que hablar conmigo, nenas? ―él sonrió cuando vio mi cara de espanto y tomó rápidamente mi bolso del piso, colgándolo en su hombro.

― ¡Me estás jodiendo! ―chillé, tratando de calmar mis frenéticos latidos. Ambos se carcajearon.

―Ya te gustaría, bebé. ―rodé los ojos, cuando él pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

―Eres un idiota, Riley-bebé. ―él se sonrojó y junto con Rose estallamos en carcajadas.

―Bella. ―murmuró él y yo sonreí, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. Yo era la única que sabía que su mamá le decía así en su casa y desde aquella vez no había manera de que yo no dejara de decirle así―. Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué tienen que hablar conmigo?

―La próxima semana tenemos examen de trigonometría y español, sabes que somos una mierda en eso. ―explicó mi amiga y Riley asintió, sonriendo―. Queríamos saber si tendrás muy ocupados a los chicos este fin de semana, tú sabes que ellos nos ayudan con estas materias. ―le hicimos un tierno puchero y los ojos made in Alice, y Riley rodó los ojos. Él nunca caía, excepto conmigo, cuando yo quería conseguir algo y él no quería, yo usaba mi puchero y mi mirada con él.

―Aun no sé, ya que en dos semanas están las finales del torneo, pero eso no quiere decir que los haré mierda el fin de semana. ―los tres sonreímos―. Todos tenemos vida social. ―reímos ante eso y continuamos caminando hacia nuestra clase de gimnasia.

Salí junto a Rose del vestidor, viendo como los chicos estaba reunidos en las gradas, esperando a que el entrenador Clapps se apareciera. Sonreí cuando vi que Angela, otra de mis mejores amigas, se acercaba junto a Jasper.

―Hey, Jazzy. ―chillé, llamando la atención de todos nuestros compañeros. Todos rieron y nos sonrieron, pero eso me importó una mierda.

―Hey, Belly. ―chilló y se sentó junto a mí―. Riley me comentó que necesitabas ayuda, enana. ¿en qué? ―hice un puchero y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron, me daba vergüenza ser una mierda en trigonometría, pero Jazz era a el único a quien le pediría ayuda. Además, tenía a Rose, siempre éramos las dos que hacíamos rabiar a Jasper fin de semanas enteros, hasta que finalmente la materia de mierda entraba en nuestra cabeza.

―Tengo examen de trigonometría el próximo miércoles, Jasper, no entiendo nada y necesito tu ayuda. ―él sonrió y me abrazó.

―Ni siquiera tienes que pedirla, Bells, tú sabes que siempre te ayudaré. ―sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro―. ¿Rose también? ―me reí y asentí.

―Hablamos con Riley y le preguntamos si los mantendría muy ocupados el viernes y sábado, pero dijo que no era tan necesario. Tú sabes. ―él asintió y reímos. Vi como Riley y Edward se acercaban hacia donde nosotros estábamos y me tensé. No estaba de ánimos para la mierda de Edward, quería un minuto de paz. Supuse que Jasper sintió mi rigidez y suspiró.

―No puedes seguir así, Bells, abre un poco tu mente y verás que las cosas no son lo que aparentan, al menos no todo el tiempo. ―asentí con mi cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con esas hermosas esmeraldas. Un deje de tristeza estaba en ellas, pero eso no impidió a que él sonriera. Se veía distinto, por lo que le devolví un poco la sonrisa. Edward siempre se acercaba en gimnasia y me preguntaba si quería ser su pareja y yo siempre decía que era con Jazz o Riley, pero esta vez yo quería ser con él; sin embargo, él no se acercó. Riley le dijo algo y él asintió, acercándose hacia Angela.

―Ya lo sé, Jazz, ¿crees que se aburrirá de mí? ―susurré, mientras Riley se acuclillaba frente a mi y besaba mi frente. Vi como Edward se sentaba junto a Angela, preguntándole si podían ser juntos. Sentí celos, él siempre me preguntaba a mí.

―Si realmente te quiere como dice hacerlo, no lo hará, Bells, pero eso no quiere decir que esperara siempre por ti. ―respondió Riley y sentí como mis respiración se detenía.

Lo estoy alejando. Siempre quise alejarlo, pero realmente nunca lo quise enserio. Y ahora viendo que él ya no se estaba acercando como siempre, podía sentir que me lo merecía.

―Soy una mierda. ―susurré, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Riley se colocó a mi lado, tapándome con su cuerpo y Jasper tomó mis manos, consolándome. No podían decir nada, me lo merecía.

―No lo eres, sólo estás asustada y te dejas llevar por rumores, Bella. ―susurró Jasper.

―¿Cómo sé que no son rumores, Jazz? ―reproché y él me miró mal―. Lo siento.

―Yo creo que tú esperas el día en que abras una puerta y los veas metiéndole mano a un chica. ―miré a Riley e hice una mueca. Era verdad ―. Sabes que es verdad, no estarás tranquila hasta lo veas con tus ojos, pero nunca lo verás, Bella, por que no es verdad. ―susurró y yo asentí.

―Deja que tu corazón mire, Bells, no sólo tus ojos y bloquea los comentarios. ―asentí y sonreí, sólo un poco―. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja hoy? ―nos reímos ante el puchero de Riley, pero él rápidamente se levantó y le dijo a Rose que si eran juntos.

El entrenador Clapps nos asignó como grupos y tuvimos que jugar voleibol. Terminamos todos sudados y con los brazos rojísimos, por lo que cuando faltaba media hora para el almuerzo, nos libró para irnos a duchar y cambiar.

―Estoy asquerosa. ―chilló Rose y ambas reímos, metiéndonos a las duchas. El agua caliente me relajó un poco, pero mi cabeza sólo pensaba en Edward y en lo celosa que estaba. Antes no había estado tan celosa como ahora, pero el ver como ayudaba a Angela a jugar, me ponía de los nervios. Ella es mi mejor amiga y tiene novio desde hace 2 años, pero eso no quería decir que la imagen de ellos riéndose me agradara. Tuve que controlarme con todo, incluso con la ayuda de Riley y Jasper, para no tirarle el balón a la cabeza al maldito cobrizo. Era tan malditamente irresistible y tierno, que no podía evitar mirarlo más de lo que debía.

―Apúrate, estoy muerta de hambre, Rosie. ―ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar rápidamente hacia la cafetería. Había dejado mi chaqueta en el jeep de Emmett, por lo que sólo andaba con la camisa y estaba jodiéndome de frio. Las botas calentaban mis pies, pero los jeans no eran tan cálidos. Malditos jeans ajustados, solo sirven para verano.

―Estás morada, Bells. ―susurró Rose, en el momento en que nos colocamos en la fila del almuerzo. Miré mis manos y las vi entre rojas y azules.

―Estoy muerta de frío, mi chaqueta quedó en el asiento trasero del jeep. ―hice un puchero y Rose sonrió viendo algo de atrás. Antes de girarme sentí como algo cálido caía en mis hombros. Me sorprendí un poco y el aroma que desprendía era exquisito, provocando que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas. Yo conocía ese aroma y me sentí nerviosa al pensar que él me había puesto su chaqueta. Me giré nerviosa y vi como Edward estaba detrás de mí junto con Riley, sonriéndome suavemente, con algo de miedo. Me sentí fatal y como la mierda en esos momentos, él me tenía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que yo le dijera―. Gracias, Edward, no deberías…

―Tranquila, Bella, tú la necesitas más que yo, no es nada. ―interrumpió restándole importanccia y yo asentí, sonriéndole abiertamente. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y como Riley movía las cejas. Me giré y noté como Rose sonreía abiertamente. Metí los brazos por las mangas y me acomodé la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, el sólo pensar que atrás tenía el apellido de Edward hacia que me sonrojaran y me encendiera. Me sentía raramente marcada.

―Cállate, Rosalie. ―susurré, tomando una manzana y un zumo. Rose dejó de reírse un poco, pero la sonrisa en su cara era imposible de sacar. Rodé los ojos e inhalé suavemente la chaqueta, olía tan a él y eso me volvía loca. Pagamos rápidamente el almuerzo y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban ahí, sólo faltábamos nosotras, Riley y Edward―. Oh, Dios ―susurré en el momento en que Alice inspeccionaba mi nueva prenda y como Emmett se ahogaba con el jugo al vernos.

―No sabía que eras miembro del equipo de fútbol, Bella. ¡Bienvenida! ―chilló Jasper y yo me sonrojé. Emmett comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

―Has vuelto, fresita. ―chilló y yo lo miré de la peor manera, provocando la risa de todos. Me senté furiosa y por el rabillo vi como Riley y Edward se acercaban a la mesa.

―Estaba congeladísima y Edward me prestó su chaqueta, para el show, Emmett. ―murmuré enojada y él sonrió, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

―Así que Edward te la prestó, estoy gratamente sorprendida. ―comentó Alice y yo sonreí. Ella me guiñó un ojo y yo me reí. Pasamos un grato rato en el almuerzo y cuando terminamos de comer, junto con las chicas nos fuimos hacia el baño, para poder cepillarnos los dientes y arreglarnos un poco.

Me incliné hacia el lavabo, tratando de evitar las miradas de mis amigas y sus preguntas, pero las conocía tan bien, que sabía que ellas me abordarían.

―Se ve bastante bien mi apellido en tu espalda, Bells. ―comentó Alice, mientras comenzaba a cepillar sus dientes. Sentí como me ahogaba un poco con la espuma, pero rápidamente me limpié la boca y me giré para secarme, evitando todo contacto.

―El color del equipo igual te sienta bastante bien. ―añadió Rose, enjuagando su boca. Rodé los ojos.

―No es la primera vez que me coloco la chaqueta del equipo, tengo la de Riley en mi casa y la de mi hermano. No sean tontas. ―murmuré y comencé a retocar mi rímel y la sobra de ojos. Vi como ambas me miraban con incredulidad en el espejo, pero era verdad. Le había "robado" a Riley uno de los jersey y una de sus chaquetas del equipo, ya que tenía dos, y Emmett me había regalado una de sus chaquetas también. Jasper estaba consiguiéndose otra chaqueta, ya que una la tenía él y la otra la tenía Alice, pero yo también tenía uno de sus jersey.

―Pero es primera vez que tienes una que tiene el apellido "Cullen" y el número 10 en tu espalda. ―chilló Alice y yo reí―. Además, tú sabes que la chaqueta del quarterback es distinta a la de los demás, es la única con la del capitán, ósea Riley, que tiene otro color y el nombre del jugador. ―sentí como mi sonrisa se ensanchaba y ellas chillaban. Ya no lo ocultaría más. Amo a Edward, ¿Por qué tener que ocultárselo a mis mejores amigas?

― ¿Lo amas? ―chilló Rose y yo asentí.

―Muchísimo. ―susurré y ellas me abrazaron fuertemente. Todas reímos ante eso, pero había algo que había querido hacer desde que él colocó su chaqueta en mis hombros. Me giré, quedando de espaldas al espejo y vi como mis amigas sonreían con picardía. Ellas también lo hacían. Tomé mis rizos y los coloque hacia el lado derecho de mi hombro y miré hacia el espejo. El nombre Edward Cullen estaba ahí, delicadamente bordado en la chaqueta roja del mariscal de campo y el número 10 estaba bordado en medio. Sentí como mi sonrisa se agrandaba y mis mejillas se sonrojaban, me encantaba ver eso.

―Me encanta cuando uso la chaqueta de Jasper, me siento marcada y además todos pueden ver que él es mío. ―susurró Alice y yo la miré con una sonrisa.

―Es primera vez que veo que Edward le pasa su chaqueta a alguien que no sea Alice, tú sabes como se coloca con esas cosas. ―asentí nerviosa. Él rara vez se colocaba la chaqueta del equipo, pero nunca se la pasaba a otro que no fuera del grupo o su hermana. De hecho ni siquiera dejaba que Emmett la tocara, incluso Jazz o Riley.

―Me siento importante. ―susurré y ellas asintieron.

―Lo eres, Bella, grábatelo en la cabeza. Lo eres. ―miré a Alice y sonreí, las abracé fuertemente.

―Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, pero todo a su tiempo. ―todas reímos y terminamos de arreglarnos. Acomodé mi cabello hacia atrás y me arreglé un poco la chaqueta, ya que me quedaba un poco grande. Sentimos cuando sonó el primer timbre y salimos volando hacia nuestros casilleros. Metí rápidamente mi pequeño neceser y saqué mis libros de biología e historia, sólo me quedaban esas dos clases y me podría ir al cine con Riley. Había olvidado que hoy me tocaba a mi llevarme el jeep, ya que Emmett se iría con Rose a Seattle por su mesversario.

Entré rápidamente a la clase de biología, donde el profesor todavía no estaba, por lo que suspiré con alivio, yendo rápidamente hacia mi puesto. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez al ver que mi compañero de puesto ya estaba ahí. Sonreí nerviosamente, era inevitable y me senté lentamente en mi puesto.

―Hola, Edward. ―saludé y él levantó rápidamente la cabeza de su celular, mirándome sorprendido. Traté de no hacer una mueca, tendría que acostumbrarme a eso. Yo lo había provocado.

―Erm… Hola, Bella. ―sonrió confundido y sentí mis mejillas arder. Él miró maravillado mis mejillas y yo oculté un poco mi cara con mi cabello. Vi como su vista se iba hacia mi espalda y como sus ojos brillaban sin explicación, pero luego recordé que llevaba su chaqueta.

―Esto… te pasaré tu chaqueta, gracias, me has salvado la vida. ―me miró confundido, pero cuando vio que estaba comenzando a sacármela, tomó mis manos rápidamente y sentí como su piel me mandaba corrientes eléctricas. Me estremecí un poco, pero no quité su mano. Se sentía tan bien.

―No, Bella, tranquila. ―sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa―. Yo no necesito la chaqueta, tu sí, así que después me la pasas. ―rodé los ojos, pero asentí. Él quitó su mano y tomó su celular, guardándolo en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Dios, se veía tan sexy en esos jeans. Mierda. Miré disimuladamente hacia abajo y sonreí al ver que mis jeans eran oscuros, estaba salvada.

―Te la llevaré cuando terminen la practica. ―él rodó los ojos, pero asintió. Según tenía entendido, ellos tenían la siguiente hora libre y la usaban para practicar. Por lo que cuando yo terminara mi hora de historia, ellos terminarían su practica―. Gracias. ―susurré y él sonrió.

―Todo por ti, Bella. ―sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y él sonreía suavemente. Miré rápidamente hacia el frente, viendo como el Sr. Banner comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra. Me sentí un poco nerviosa, veía como todos en la clase nos veían, incluso como algunas de las perras de nuestras compañeras me miraban con el ceño fruncido y recorrían todo mi torso, observando la chaqueta de Edward. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Comencé a jugar con el lápiz, moviéndolo insistente e impacientemente sobre la mesa, provocando una risita en mi compañero de puesto. Lo miré avergonzada, ganándome una sonrisa por parte de él. Dejé tranquilo al lápiz, pero comencé a mover mi pie, provocando que Angela y Ben, su novio, que estaban sentados delante me miraran con una sonrisa. Les guiñé un ojo y ellos rieron suavemente. Finalmente, comencé a mover mis dedos de la mano izquierda, rozando la superficie de la mesa con mis uñas y apoyando mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano derecha, estaba concentrada en el sonido que hacían mis uñas, cuando sentí una corriente y una cálida mano sobre mi mano. Alcé un poco la cabeza, para ver como Edward me miraba divertido y alzaba mi mano, para colocarla en su pierna derecha, sosteniéndola entre la suya. Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba fuertemente y él se acercó un poco.

―Sólo quedan 10 minutos, Bella, tranquila. ―susurró y yo asentí. Sin embargo, él no soltó mi mano y yo no hice nada para sacarla de las suyas. Sonreí feliz cuando comenzó a jugar con mis dedos y yo lo miré ansiosa, pero él estaba prestando atención a lo que el Sr. Banner estaba explicando, por lo que vi como sus manos pasaban distraídas por mi mano. Me estremecía con cada contacto, añorándolo cada vez más. Miré sus fuertes manos y sus largos y finos dedos, subí lentamente por su brazo, viendo sus músculos y la pálida piel. Noté que llevaba una camiseta azul oscura, la cual contrataba con su piel y resaltaba sus maravillosos ojos. Subí mi vista hasta su cuello, el cual te invitaba a pasar los labios por ahí, se veía tan excitante, incluso mucho más que su barbilla, adoraba su mandíbula, fuerte y libre de bello facial. Odiaba a los hombres con bello facial y amaba que Edward no se lo dejara por mucho tiempo. Me maravillé con sus rasgos, nunca había observado tan detenidamente su rostro y pude ver que era guapísimo, pero sus ojos eran increíbles. Esas hipnotizantes orbes esmeraldas estaban rodeadas de unas espesas pestañas y unas finas cejas cobrizas. Y su cabello, Dios, su cabello era totalmente caliente. Esa mata fina cobriza estaba siempre totalmente desordenada, como si acabara de tener sexo desenfrenado. _Mal camino, Bella_. Suspiré suavemente y la cabeza de Edward giró en mi dirección. Me miró por un segundo y me sonrió torcidamente, rápidamente sentí como mis bragas se mojaban. Me miró pícaramente, apretándome levemente los dedos, por lo que sonreí cuando el timbre sonó. Apilé rápidamente mis libros y me levanté con rapidez, miré a mi compañero y le sonreí.

―Nos vemos después de la práctica, Edward. ―ronroneé y le guiñé el ojo, caminando velozmente hacia mi próxima clase―. Corre, Bella, corre. ―me susurré y avancé velozmente por los pasillos. Vi como todos me miraban y sonreían. Rodé los ojos y me senté en mi puesto. Esta clase la compartía con Alice y estaba ansiosa por contarle lo que había pasado en biología.

― ¡Bella! ―chilló ella y yo sonreí abrazándola cuando se sentó junto a mí.

―Adivina lo qué pasó en biología. ―susurré y ella volvió a chillar. Sonreí y comenzamos a reír―. Saludé a tu hermano.

―Espera, ¿tú lo saludaste primero? ―susurró ella y yo asentí. Ella volvió a chillar.

―Y él lucía tan sorprendido, pero su sonrisa… ay, Alice, su sonrisa. ―fantaseé y ella rio―. Y luego tomó mi mano...

―¿La tomó? ―chilló y sus ojos verdes brillaron. Reí y asentí―. ¿Cómo fue?

―Yo estaba ansiosa, por que antes él había visto que todavía llevaba su chaqueta y su mirada se había detenido en mi espalda y no sé, Al, sus ojos brillaron de una manera, ―sonreí y ella sonrió aún más― la cosa es que comencé a molestar en la mesa con mis uñas y él después tomó mi mano y la colocó en su pierna. ―susurré y me sonrojé, viendo como Alice abría los ojos y sonreía abiertamente.

― ¡Oh, Bella! ―chilló.

―Y no soltó mi mano hasta que la clase terminó.

― ¡Ay! ―chilló y comenzó a aplaudir―. Bella…

―¿Por qué andas con esa chaqueta, Isabella? ―sentí como mi sonrisa se congelaba en mi cara y desaparecía rápidamente. Noté como Alice fruncía las cejas y apretaba los dientes.

― ¿Qué te importa, Tanya? ―murmuró mi amiga entre dientes, giré mi cabeza y vi como Newton y Tanya estaban frente a nosotros, con las cejas alzadas.

―Es la chaqueta de _mi _novio, Swan, quítatela. ―fruncí mis cejas y me crucé de brazos.

―Que yo sepa, Denali, él no es tu novio. ―vi como su mandíbula se apretaba y sonreí.

―Deja de hacer el ridículo, Tazorra, él nunca te quiso. ―traté de aguantar la sonrisa, pero el ver como ella echaba humos y el como Alice se carcajeaba en su cara, me uní a sus carcajadas. Tanya chilló y volvió a su puesto, el cual estaba delante del de nosotras. Noté que Mike todavía estaba frente a nosotras con una sonrisa en sus labios―. Hola, Mike.

―Hola, Alice. ―respondió él y luego me miró. Oh, oh―. Bella, ¿quieres salir hoy conmigo? ―sonreí levemente, tratando de rechazarlo sutilmente.

―Lo siento, Mike, saldré con Riley esta noche. ―él sonrió y asintió―. Tal vez, otro día ―sus ojos brillaron y sonrió.

―Eres tan compasiva. ―se burló Alice y ambas reímos. El profesor de historia, el Sr. Daniels, comenzó a explicar la materia. Estábamos viendo las guerras mundiales, por lo que presté atención. Amaba historia, junto con Emmett siempre veíamos documentales, incluso con Jasper, quien estaba obsesionado con la Guerra Civil, por lo que siempre hablábamos un poco sobre eso. Cuando el timbre sonó me puse un poco nerviosa, vi como Tanya salía corriendo de la clase, por lo que me encogí de hombros mirando a Alice. Ambas sonreímos y tomamos nuestras cosas―. ¿Dónde vas ahora, B? ―salimos rápidamente por la puerta y avanzamos a nuestros casilleros. El de Alice estaba a mi izquierda y el de Rose a mi derecha.

―Tengo que ir a dejarle la chaqueta a Edward a la cancha y después iré a mi casa, tengo ir a dejar el jeep. ―ambas nos paramos frente nuestros casilleros y pude ver como Rose venía con mi hermano hacia el suyo.

―Osita, ¿tienes las llaves del jeep? ―sonreí y comencé a meter los libros.

―Sí, oso, las de la casa también. Hoy saldré con Riley al cine, tengo que avisarle a mamá y papá. ―él asintió sosteniendo su bolso de deporte. Mierda―. ¿Ya terminó la práctica?

―Sí, Jasper debe estar por salir ya. ¿Por qué?

― ¿Edward está allá todavía? ―sus ojos se iluminaron ante mi pregunta y yo rodé los ojos, sonriendo. Las chicas soltaron risitas tontas.

―El entrenador lo había llamado, ya sabes, cosas de quarterback y todo eso. ¿Por qué? ―sentí como me sonrojaba cuando movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

―¡Fresita! ―gritó Jasper y todos rieron.

―Cállate, vaquero. ―él se calló de inmediato.

―Tu hombre te espera, osita, cuidado. ―todos rieron nuevamente. Suspiré frustrada y saqué mi bolso del casillero―. Revisa si tienes las llaves, enana, no quiero que te quedes fuera si los papás no están en casa. ―asentí y comencé a revisarlo. Saqué mi celular y lo encendí, las llaves del jeep y de la casa estaban ahí, por lo que las alcé y se las mostré. Todos sonrieron y asintieron. Me giré y cerré mi casillero, colocándome el bolso en los hombros.

―¿Riley también terminó?

―Salió antes que nosotros, dijo que te buscaría a las 7. ―asentí y los abracé a todos rápidamente, deseándole suerte y partí rápidamente hacia la cancha de fútbol, entre más rápido se la diera más rápido me iría. Sonreí hacia Demetri, quien estaba entrando al instituto por la puerta que da hacia las canchas.

―Hey, Bella. ―saludó rápidamente.

―Hey, Dem. ―sonrió y me abrazó rápidamente―. Estoy algo apurada, después hablamos. ―él asintió y volvió a caminar hacia dentro. Noté como la cancha estaba vacía, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia la pista que daba a los camarines. A lo lejos vi dos figuras, un destello cobrizo llamó mi atención y el cabello rojizo me enfureció.

Edward y Tanya.

A medida que me acercaba vi como ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, pero Edward rápidamente los sacó y se alejó. Vi como le decía algo más y caminaba hacia los camarines. Maldición. Tanya chilló fuertemente y aún más cuando me vio caminando hacia ella. Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia mí.

―Aléjate de él, perra. ―fruncí mis cejas en confusión. Está chica estaba completamente loca.

―¿De quién, Denali? ―ella apretó los dientes y se acercó más a mí.

―Edward es mío, Swan. Vete con Riley, suelta. ―alcé mi ceja ante eso. ¿Qué tenía que ver Riley en esto?

―No te metas con mis amigos, Tanya, porque no respondo. ―susurré y pasé de ella, comenzando a caminar hacia los camarines. Ella chilló y se fue andando hacia el instituto. Suspiré y reanudé mi camino hacia los camarines, lo esperaría afuera hasta que él saliera. Entré por los pasillos, sintiendo como se colocaba cada vez más frío, por lo que me hundí aún más en la cálida chaqueta de Edward.

Fruncí mis cejas al ver la oficina del entrenador Clapps vacía, pero con la luz encendida. ¿No se supone que estaba hablando con él? ¿Qué hacía con Tazorra? Ahogué un grito de frustración. La odiaba tanto. Nunca creí que llegaría a odiar a alguien tanto como ella, y eso que nunca le había echo algo a ella o a sus hermanas, ni siquiera hablo con ellas y mis amigos mucho menos. Ella estaba enfermizamente obsesionada con Edward y él ni siquiera la pescaba. Me sentía como una idiota ahora que lo veía con otros ojos o que observaba como era su comportamiento con los demás. Él ni siquiera hablaba con las chicas, eran ellas las que se le tiraban al cuello, sobretodo Tanya Denali. Estúpida zorra.

― ¿Edward? ―llamé en la puerta del camerino. No escuchaba nada, sólo una ducha corriendo, por lo que supuse que estaría duchándose. La imagen de Edward desnudo, lavándose y el agua corriendo por su esculpido cuerpo, provocó que mi respiración se acelerara y mis bragas se humedecieran. Dios. Entré lentamente al camerino, avanzando de apoco y buscando algún rastro de Edward. Mi hermano había dicho que tenían junto a Rile, Jasper y Edward los casilleros juntos y que estaban en la cuarta sección, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia ella―. ¿Edward? ―me paré en la cuarta sección, pero no había nadie. Vi como el casco de Edward y sus hombreras estaban ahí, pero no había rastro de él. Fruncí mis labios y me pasé la mano por el cabello con desesperación―. Mierda. ―susurré.

―Que vocabulario. ―solté un chillido cuando escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente, tratando de tranquilizar mis latidos y mi respiración. Lo miré por un segundo, cuando noté que me veía un poco divertido―. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes, creo que lo merecía por intrusa ―él alzó sus cejas y luego su expresión se tornó fría y seria. Me sentí incomoda ante eso, sin saber que hacer.

―¿Qué necesitas, Bella? ―odié como sonó mi nombre en sus labios, cosa que nunca me había pasado. Usualmente me derretía cuando me nombraba, pero el tono de su voz era cortante y filoso, y su mirada era fría y triste. ¿Qué había pasado con el tierno y pícaro Edward de biología?

―Esto… siento haber entrado así, pero… ―comencé y él me miró fijamente, para luego entrar en la sección, abriendo su casillero. Noté que todavía traía la ropa de deporte, estaba con sus shorts y una camiseta gris sin mangas, enseñando sus firmes músculos y sus torneadas piernas. Todavía estaba un poco sudado y su cabello estaba totalmente mojado y desordenado―… venía a traerte la chaqueta, tengo que irme a casa y todo eso, por lo que le pregunté a Emmett si todavía estabas aquí y él dijo que estabas hablando con el entrenador. ―apreté mi mandíbula al recordar cuando estaba con Tanya. Me fijé en como sacaba sus cosas y me sentí nerviosa. ¿Por qué no me miraba como siempre? ¿Es que acaso se había aburrido ya de mí? Me frustré cuando noté que no me pescaba o respondía―. ¿Me estás escuchando? ―noté como sus movimientos paraban y me miraba fijamente.

―No soy sordo, Bella. ―fruncí mi ceño al escuchar su tono frío, él nunca me había hablado así. De hecho, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, con nadie.

―¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ―murmuré confundida, pero al ver que no me respondía suspiré frustrada―. Sabes, olvídalo, ten tu chaqueta. ―dejé mi cartera en la banca y comencé a bajar el sierre de la chaqueta, tratando de acabar esto de una vez. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no iba a dejar que él las viera. Yo no merecía que él me tratara así, pero también pensé en como lo había tratado estos meses y su tono de voz no era nada comparado a como yo le hablaba. Bien, ahora estábamos igual. Me saqué la chaqueta ante su atenta mirada, traté de mostrar mi mejor cara de frialdad―. Gracias, no sé por que lo hiciste, pero lo agradezco. Adiós. ―susurré pasándole la chaqueta, al ver que no reaccionaba, suspiré con frustración y desesperación, tratando de salir corriendo de ahí. Dejé la chaqueta en la banca y recogí mi bolso, girándome hacia la salida. Comencé a caminar hacia la sección 3 cuando escuché como su voz me llamaba, pero estaba tan enojada conmigo misma y con él, que decidí ignorarlo y comenzar a caminar más rápido.

― ¡Bella! ―volvió a gritar y yo gruñí en respuesta.

―Déjame, Edward, ya tuve bastante con tu tono de voz y tu mirada cortante. ―respondí y continué caminando por las secciones.

―¿Qué hay de las veces en las que tú me trataste así, ah? ―gritó y yo me detuve. Era verdad y me sentía como la mierda por eso. Tratando de convencerme a mi misma que no lo amaba, cuando cada día el sentimiento iba en aumento―. Mira, lo siento, no debí hablarte así. Soy un caballero, al menos eso intento, no debí tratarte así. ―susurró y yo me estremecí. Esto era lo peor, nunca pensé que pudiéramos estar así―. Sólo… yo... Dios. ―masculló y sentí sus pasos, pero no los sentí acercarse, sino que alejarse.

―Siento mucho como te traté, Edward, de verdad. ―murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara. Quería sacarme toda esta mierda de encima, despejar mi cabeza y mi corazón. Oí como suspiraba y me lo imaginé pasándose las manos por el cabello, frunciendo sus cejas y cerrando los ojos. Sonreí ante eso y me giré para encararlo, él estaba de espaldas a mí, tomándose el cabello―. Yo… sólo, perdóname. Me comporté como una maldita perra contigo…

―Bella, no te insultes, yo tengo la culpa. ―interrumpió y se giró para verme. Sus ojos estaban tan opacados, tan llenos de tristeza, que sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sabiendo que eso era mi culpa.

― ¿Por qué tienes la culpa, Edward? No trates de ser un caballero y culparte de todo, yo sé lo que hice mal. ―respondí con dureza y él negó con la cabeza, frustrado.

―Eres imposible ―gruñó y se volvió hacia la sección 4. Apreté mis dientes cuando lo vi desaparecer por la puerta de la sección y rápidamente lo seguí.

―No me dejes hablando sola, cretino. ―le reproché y él me miró fijamente. Frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Es que acaso no tenías una cita, Bella, por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo con el cretino Cullen? ―murmuró fuertemente, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fríos. Ya no estaba el cálido esmeralda que tanto amaba.

― ¿Qué? ―susurré confundida. ¿Qué cita? ―. ¿A qué cita te refieres? ―fruncí mis cejas y me enfurecí como nunca al escucharlo reír con ironía―. ¿De qué te ríes, Cullen? ―chillé y él rodó los ojos.

―Supongo que el cine con Riley será tan divertido como nuestra conversación. ―respondió y se giró para coger una toalla de su casillero. Me quedé sorprendida ante eso, yo no tendría una cita con Riley. Fruncí mis cejas, era raro de tan sólo imaginarlo. Él era prácticamente mi hermano.

― ¿Quién te dijo…? ―comencé, pero mi mente se alumbró con rapidez―. Tanya. Maldita zorra. ―murmuré y mi mandíbula se tensó. Será la muy maldita. Edward no contestó y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos. El ver que estaba comenzando a desnudarse frente a mí me encendió de una manera increíble―. ¿Estás celoso, Cullen? ―le molesté y vi como su mandíbula se tensaba y sus manos agarraban con fuerza sus calcetines. Me acerqué lentamente, dejando mi bolso en la banca―. No hay nada de malo en que yo vaya al cine con un buen amigo, tú sabes, los dos solos, compartiendo palomitas, en la oscuridad de la sala, llena o vacía, quizás… ―chillé cuando él se levantó rápidamente y me acorraló contra los casilleros. Vi como su mirada resplandecía de furia y sus cejas se fruncían. Sentí como mi respiración se agitaba ante la cercanía de su cuerpo.

―No estoy celoso, por que para eso tendrías que ser mía y no lo eres. ―susurró entre dientes y me miró fijamente. Sonreí ante eso y mordí mi labio inferior, ansiosa. Vi como su mirada se dirigía hasta ellos y mi sonrisa se acentuó.

―No necesariamente. ―susurré y pasé mis manos por su camiseta. Sus ojos se trabaron en los míos, confundidos y oscuros―. Además, Riley es mi mejor amigo, prácticamente mi hermano. ―expliqué y me acerqué hasta su oído―. Y no es tú. ―susurré y sonreí al sentir como se estremeció.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―sentí como su aliento me daba en el cuello y me estremecí―. Tanya dijo…

―Tanya es una perra, Edward. ―reproché y volví mi vista hacia él―. Ella me escuchó cuando le decía a Alice que saldría al cine con Riley esta tarde, nunca dije que sería una cita. El tan sólo pensar en tener una cita con él, me hace estremecerme. ―un escalofrío me recorrió y él lo sintió, por lo que sonrió levemente―. Él es como mi hermano, es como si yo saliera en una cita con Emmett o Jasper, es asqueroso el sólo imaginarme en eso. ―ambos nos carcajeamos y sonreímos. Él recargó su frente en la mía y sentí como mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas. Su cabello todavía estaba un poco húmedo, al igual que su camiseta y sus brazos, y eso provocaba que todo mi cuerpo se encendiera. Se veía tan caliente así.

―Lo siento, Bella, por reaccionar así y por tratarte mal. ―hizo una mueca y yo sonreí―. De verdad estaba celoso, no pensé con claridad, yo sé que son sólo amigos y no lo sé, no tengo derecho a reaccionar así… te he tratado pésimo y eso está mal. ―se disculpó y yo suspiré, negando con la cabeza.

―No, Edward, yo tengo la culpa. Te he tratado pésimo todos estos meses, hay formas y formas y yo no las utilicé, te traté y te juzgué de la peor manera y tú no habías hecho nada. ―suspiré, tratando de calmar los temblores de mi cuerpo. Vi como él me miraba fijamente―. Sólo, perdóname. Estaré feliz con eso.

―No tengo nada que perdonar, no has hecho nada. Fui yo el que te acosó, el que te insistió. ―suspiró y volvió a desordenar su cabello―. Supongo que una parte de mí no quería aceptar el que tú no me quisieras, pero otra parte de mí ya sabía que tú no tenías interés en mí y me llevaba a seguirte siempre o a tratar de invitarte a salir, pero lo único que quería era que me notaras, yo sé que sabes que existo, pero no de la manera en que quería yo. No quería que me vieras como el hermano mellizo de tu mejor amiga, o el mariscal de campo del instituto, o como el chico que todos creen que soy. ―divagó y por un instante sentí que él no quería que yo supiera todas esas cosas, por que cuando me miró con miedo me sentí de lo peor. Él estaba tan inseguro―. Yo, lo siento si te traté mal recién. No volverá a pasar, no volveré a seguirte, Bella. Creo que he entendido que no quieres nada que ver conmigo, así que tendré que asumirlo. ―sonrió levemente, casi forzada y comenzó a separarse de mí. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, y como mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Yo lo amo, no puedo permitir que él se aleje de mí, yo no quiero que él crea que lo odio.

―Yo te amo, Edward. ―susurré y sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Me paralicé por un segundo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Yo lo amaba y si él no lo hacía, tendría que continuar. Ya no podía seguir guardando esto o fingiendo que no me interesa, cuando por dentro muero por él―. Yo sé que te he tratado mal, pero me he dejado llevar por rumores y no sabía que hacer o pensar de ti. Todos intentaron decirme que no hiciera caso a eso, pero era imposible cuando ibas por el pasillo y cada cinco minutos aparecía una chica contando una historia sobre ustedes. ―sollocé y levanté mi cabeza. Edward me miraba sorprendido y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Me amas? ―susurró y se acercó a mí. Sonreí levemente y asentí. Él sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente―. No sabes cuanto he querido escuchar eso. ―reí ante eso y lo abracé por el cuello―. Yo también te amo, Bella, mucho, demasiado, muchísimo. ―me reí ante eso y lo besé. No pude aguantarlo más y lo hice. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los había imaginado siempre, e incluso más. Oí como gemía ante el contacto y eso me encendió aún más. Sentí como su lengua rozaba mi labio inferior y rápidamente le permití el paso, gimiendo ante el contacto de su lengua. Él tomó mis mejillas en sus manos, acercándome aún más. Que exquisito. Mis manos se fueron rápidamente a sus hombros, recorriéndolos hasta llegar a su cuello, forzándolo a pegarse más a mí.

Sus manos bajaron por mis hombros, acariciando mis costados y cerrándose en mi cintura, alzándome un poco más hacia él. El beso se fue intensificando mucho más y sentí como mi corazón se me salía por la garganta, desesperado por oxígeno.

Separé mi boca de la suya y sus labios fueron a mis mejillas, para bajar besando por mi mandíbula, mientras que yo gemía suavemente, encantada y extasiada por las sensaciones. Sentía como mi cuerpo ardía, lo deseaba tanto.

—Juro que quise hacer esto en el momento en que te conocí, Bella. —susurró entre besos y yo sonreí, mordiendo su labio. Edward gruño suavemente mirándome a los ojos.

—Yo también quise hacerlo. —respondí y él sonrió de una manera jodidamente caliente. Mis bragas estaban empapadas y yo podía sentir su erección en mi estómago, excitándome cada vez más. Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos húmedos y él gimió levemente.

—Te deseo tanto, —susurró y acarició mis costados—, no sabes cuánto. —sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo puedo saber cuanto te deseo yo a ti, —él sonrió y yo me acerqué a su oído— y eso es mucho. —murmuré, mordiendo su lóbulo derecho. Él gimió sonoramente y con un gruñido me besó, acorralándome contra los casilleros. Gemí sonoramente cuando su lengua encontró a la mía, masajeándola rápidamente. Sus besos eran exquisitos. Mordí levemente su labio inferior y él volvió a gruñir, mordiendo suavemente la barbilla y acariciando mi espalda. Sus manos se colaron por mi camisa y acarició mi espalda baja, bajando hasta acariciar mi trasero, dándole un suave apretón. Eso logró que me mojara aún más y él me agarró fuertemente de las nalgas, impulsándome hacia arriba. Rodeé rápidamente su cadera con mis piernas y ambos gemimos ante el contacto. Podía sentir, incluso sobre la tela de sus shorts, la gran erección que tenía. Edward comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes y labios, mordiéndolo y succionándolo a mi placer.

—Estoy todo sudado, Bella. —susurró cuando comencé a besar su cuello. Tenía un deje salado, pero aun así seguía oliendo a él y me encantó. Mordí leventemente su cuello y él gimió, por lo que mordí y succioné fuertemente su cuello, dejándole un sonrosado chupón—. Traviesa. —susurró cuando lo miré con una sonrisa. El ver que lo había marcado me hacia sentir poderosa. Gemí cuando besó un punto débil detrás de mi oreja, por lo que me encendí aún más cuando lo sentí succionar ese lado—. Eres mía, Bella, sólo mía. —susurró en mi oído y yo sabía que ese chupón no se iría tan rápido, pero me importó una mierda. Él también estaba marcado.

—Y tú eres mío, Edward, grábatelo bien. —él sonrió torcidamente y terminó de desabrochar mi blusa, tirándola a la banca rápidamente. Beso a beso se fue haciendo paso por mi piel hasta que llegó a uno de mis pechos. Lo rozó encima de la tela provocando un ligero temblor por mi parte. Una de sus manos buscó con esmero el broche que liberaría mi busto, por lo que sonrió con triunfo cuando los liberó. Bajó los tirantes suavemente por mis brazos y finalmente lo dejó junto a la blusa en la banca.

—Hermosa, mucho más de lo que pude imaginar. —al escuchar eso me mojé mucho más, el imaginarlo pensando en mí y frustrado me hizo sonreír, por lo que bajé mis piernas de sus caderas y lo besé furiosamente en los labios. El contacto de sus manos en mi espalda desnuda me hizo estremecer de placer y excitación, por lo que tomé el dobladillo de su camiseta y comencé a subirla por su pecho. Él alzó obedientemente los brazos al ver lo que pretendía, pero yo no era tan alta, por lo que hice un puchero al ver que la camiseta quedaba a la mitad de sus brazos—. Yo te ayudo. —susurró y se la quitó rápidamente. Gimió cuando pase mis manos por su pecho y me entretuve bastante con su abdomen, estaba tan bien trabajado que no podía despegar mí vista de él—. Es todo tuyo cariño, podrás verlo siempre que quieras —sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba ante sus palabras y le sonreí con tanto amor como me era posible.

—Te amo. —susurré contra su pecho, besándolo levemente y lamiendo cada trozo de piel que podía. Él se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Yo también, bebé. —sonreí ante eso y comencé a dejar un camino de besos hasta su cuello, mordiendo su barbilla, pasé mis uñas por su dorso y él siseó ante el contacto, por lo que colocó su mano detrás de mi cuello para atraerme a otro descontrolado beso.

Sus manos bajaron de mi cuello a mis jeans, en una lenta y tortuosa marcha. Paseando sus dedos por cada parte de piel que encuentra a su paso, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que finalizan en mi muy húmedo centro. Sus dedos juegan con el botón de mi pantalón y lo va soltando lentamente hasta llegar al final de mi sierre, bajándolo rápidamente, mientras mis labios y mi lengua no dejan los suyos. Mordí levemente su labio ante el contacto de sus manos bajando mis jeans, por lo que lo ayudé al quitarme las botas y los calcetines. Gemí fuertemente cuando acarició mis piernas, subiendo hasta mis bragas azules de encaje.

—Me encanta el azul en tu piel, cariño. —susurró mientras se arrodillaba ante mí. Mordí mi labio al imaginar lo que haría. Edward gruñó mientras uno de sus dedos levantaba mi pequeña braguita y rozaba mi intimidad. Temblé violentamente ante el tacto, haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el casillero—. ¿Bella, estás bien? —preguntó preocupado y yo asentí. Oí como se reía entre dientes, por lo que lo tomé del cabello y lo jalé hacia arriba. Él entendió mi punto y se puso de pie ágilmente. Mis manos se fueron directamente a la pretina de sus shorts, comenzando a bajarlos y con algo de ayuda se los quito, dejándolo tan sólo con unos sexis bóxer negros.

—Que sexi. —ronroneé y Edward gruño ante eso. Entonces se arrodilló frente a mí, cortando de manera abrupta el hechizo hipnótico que mantenía mis ojos pegados a los suyos. Jadeé cuando él rompió mis bragas y las sacó rápidamente de mi cuerpo.

—Te debo unas, cariño. —sonreí cuando me guiñó el ojo, sería una compra interesante y eso me excitaba aún más.

Después de arrojar mi ropa interior hacia atrás levantó con delicada firmeza una de mis piernas para apoyarla en su hombro. Mi cuerpo entero vibró como un terremoto cuando su cálida boca entró en contacto con mi sexo. A duras penas me sostuve de los casilleros, gimiendo fuerte y descontroladamente. Sus manos estaban en mi trasero, sosteniéndome con fuerza mientras hundía la lengua en mí, lamiendo, chupando y succionando hasta casi volverme loca.

El calor que había comenzado a sentir en el centro de mi vientre se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome pensar, pero cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior y su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi clítoris, lo perdí. Mis ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza y ni siquiera me avergoncé del grito que salió de mis labios cuando me golpeó el orgasmo.

Él se alzó sudoroso y jadeante, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Por lo que alcé mi cabeza, besando su cuello, justo donde estaba el chupón y vuelvo a succionar esa parte, para luego subir y besar su mandíbula

—Te necesito dentro, bebé. —sonreí cuando mordí su mandíbula y él gimió fuertemente. Colocó fuertemente sus manos en mi trasero y me alzó, por lo que rápidamente rodeé su cadera con mis piernas. Gemimos ante el contacto más directo, pero lo necesitaba adentro. Con mis manos traté de bajar sus boxers, pero estos sólo llegaron hasta un poco más debajo de su trasero, por lo que él me sostuvo con una de sus manos, provocando que me afirmara fuertemente en sus hombros y terminó de quitárselos. Los lanzó con su pie lejos de nosotros y ambos reímos. Coloqué una de mis manos detrás de su cuello y lo acerqué para besarlo ferozmente. Sentí como su dura erección me rozó suavemente, pero se tensó antes de introducirla—. ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —él me miró con pánico en los ojos y apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Tengo un condón en el casillero, Bells, pero si me muevo… —sonreí ante eso, pero lo besé de llenó en los labios, moviéndome hacia delante, provocando que él siseara ante el contacto—. Bella. —siseó y me miró con la tortura escrita en sus facciones.

—Tomo la píldora, cariño, no te preocupes. —él sonrió aliviado y me besó suavemente, mientras se introducía en mí. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto, por lo que apreté aún más mis piernas en sus caderas, sintiéndolo imposiblemente adentro.

—Algún día no la necesitaremos, bebé, ya verás. —sonreí ante eso y gemí cuando comenzó a embestir suavemente dentro de mí. Edward apoyó su frente en la mía y me miró directamente a los ojos, podía ver como sus esmeraldas brillaban de amor y excitación y sonreí.

—Más fuerte, Edward… más rápido. —susurré y sus estocadas se hicieron más rápidas a la vez que yo trataba de que mi cuerpo se encontrara con el suyo para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Sentí como mi intimidad se estremecía, mientras su miembro se tensaba en mi interior y su boca iba a mi cuello. Mis gemidos se intensificaron, eran muchas sensaciones juntas y ya no pude soportarlo por mas tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar debido al gran placer que estaba sintiendo. Luego de unas embestidas más, Edward se derramó en mi interior, y fue la mejor sensación de todas.

Estaba agotada y dejé mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Edward comenzó a repartir dulces besos en mi hombro y con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda. Me separé lentamente de él para verlo a los ojos.

—Eso fue… —comencé y él sonrió.

—Maravilloso. —sonreí y lo besé lentamente. Sentí como el agarre de brazos se intensificaba, mientras que con una mano tomaba la toalla de su banca—. Vamos a lavarnos un poco. —reí ante eso, mientras nos conducía hacia la ducha. Movió las manillas de agua y controló que el agua saliera tibia y nos metió lentamente en la ducha. Gemí con el tibio contacto del agua y sentí como Edward se colocaba duro dentro de mí, lo que me sorprendió bastante.

—Cariño, te estás sobre ejercitando. —fruncí mis cejas y acaricié su cabello.

—Nunca estaré sobre ejercitado para ti, bebé. Eres mi chica, eso es todo. —sonrió y me besó, mientras comenzaba a moverse rápidamente en mí. Gemí contra su boca, apretándolo más hacia mí. Estaba tan sensible, sentía todo mi cuerpo como gelatina y más cuando mis paredes se contrajeron . Vente para mí, amor. —susurró contra mis labios y con dos estocadas más, me corrí. Edward no tardó en seguirme, por lo que sonreímos ante eso.

—Me volveré una ninfómana por tu culpa. —murmuré, bajándome de sus brazos. Mis piernas fallaron un poco, pero Edward rápidamente me rodeó la cintura—. Eres insaciable.

—Tú lo provocas. —reí ante eso y comencé a lavar mi cuerpo. Él me echó su champú en mi cabello, lavándolo suavemente. Era increíble la sensación de sus manos en mi cabeza, me relajaba completamente—. Te toca. —susurró con un puchero. Sonreí ante eso y él se inclinó un poco, para así poder lavar su cabello. Amaba su cabello, era tan suave y fino. Lavó rápidamente su cabello y su cuerpo y cortó la ducha. Tomó la toalla y me secó lentamente, tendiéndome la toalla y él tomando la otra para secarse. Se amarró la toalla a la cintura y tuve que controlar los impulsos de saltar a sus brazos.

—Vamos, pervertido, tengo una cita con mi mejor amigo. —reí al escuchar su gruñido, pero después se rio junto a mí. Tomé rápidamente mis jeans y me los coloqué, viendo como mis bragas estaban rotas en la banca. Mi trasero se congelaría. Me coloqué las calcetas y las botas, sintiendo la calidez de estas al interior. Coloqué la toalla en mi cabeza, para que mi cabello se secara mientras terminaba de vestirme. Busqué mi brasier, pero no lo encontré.

— ¿Buscas esto? —alcé mi cabeza para ver a un Edward ya vestido, totalmente irresistible en esos jeans y camisa, sosteniendo mi brasier en su mano. Alcé mis cejas y me levanté, totalmente desnuda en la parte arriba y me acerqué a él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron rápidamente, por lo que sonreí.

— ¿Quieres que me congele? —susurré con un puchero y él negó con la cabeza, por lo que rápidamente se acercó y me ayudó a colocar el brasier. Se puso a mi espalda, abrochándolo rápidamente y besando mi cuello al terminar. Sonreí cuando me tendió la camisa y me la coloqué, dejando que él la abrochara—. Gracias —susurré contra sus labios y lo besé suavemente. Él sonrió y me tendió su chaqueta roja. Sonreí ante eso. Me quité rápidamente la toalla de mi cabello y lo peiné con mis dedos, tratando de dejarlo decente. Imposible, pero dudé que a Edward le importara.

—Quiero que la conserves, me encanta como mi ropa y nombre se ve en ti. —sonreí ante eso y me la coloqué rápidamente—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —susurró y yo sonreí. Abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Me encantaría. —me dio su hermosa sonrisa torcida y me besó rápidamente en los labios—. Te amo, bebé.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor. —entrelazó nuestros dedos y tomo rápidamente su mochila con mi bolso, para encaminarnos hacia fuera—. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos ir a comprar tu nueva ropa interior? —ambos reímos fuertemente ante eso.

—Eres todo un pervertido.

—Pero soy tú pervertido —y sí que lo era. Él era todo mío.

* * *

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
